


This town will never change

by Narmie



Series: Merry go around [8]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: M/M, inspired by typical hallmark christmas movies, so lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narmie/pseuds/Narmie
Summary: Tim goes back to spend Christmas with his parents. But he doesn't like much the small town he grew up with.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Series: Merry go around [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050779
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	This town will never change

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I could write something small for NYE. I was inspired by those typical Hallmark movies and Conan Gray song 'Idle town' which I really recommended.   
> Other than that - Happy New Year and I hope we the 2021 will be better! Fingers crossed for that.
> 
> PS: There might be some mistakes, sorry for that - but as it happens I'm not the master of the English language and sometimes I just don't see them. xo

It feels weird. Being here again. Not much has changed Tim can attest after his quick look-around. But then again, even 5 years ago nothing was really happening. People just kept on coming and going without much of a fuss. 

Yet, he still remembers vividly his own need to get out of here. It’s still somewhere there, even if the reaction of his coming back isn’t so visceral, he knows it’s not his place. Not somewhere he would want to stay. But as he turns around, he realizes it might be a good place to come from time to time, just for a few days. To visit his parents. Wonder around the town. It doesn’t scare him anymore. Maybe because he grew up into himself. 

He smiles passing the balcony decorated with an excessive amount of Christmas-lights. People here always tended to be quite competitive.

**~~*~~**

It’s like taken out from this cheesy rom-com you can frequently see during Christma-time on tv. When the girl from town goes back to the small city she grew up in and stumbles on her ex, she still loves him of course and he makes her realize it’s here with him when she belongs. 

But it’s just Tim, not some lost girl, and Armie his highschool crush, the first boyfriend he had a ‘ _ real _ ’ connection with, something deeper. Until Tim learnt it was all in his head and it wasn’t that deep. They grew apart because for highschoolers long-distance relationship sounds romantic, but in reality, it usually doesn’t work. At least between two teenagers.

He hasn’t seen him since they broke up. And it wasn’t even painful, they already weren’t seeing each other much. It was like getting rid of a house chore. Liberating. Even if it sounds a bit selfish and egoistic. 

“Fancy seeing you here,” Armie says and Tim flashes him a stiff smile. He really isn’t into trying to connect with his former friends or exes. Or anyone from here to be honest. 

“Ahh, you know. Not have been here much even for Holidays”

“Right. Right. Spending them with the boyfriend. Luca is he?!” Tim shoots him a questioning look, his eyebrows scrunching, crinkle forming between his eyes “Your mom likes to chat,” Armie says, shrugging. The only explanation he will get apparently. 

“Arch, Arch. Stop it” he fastens the leash, forcing the dog to come closer and calm down a bit “Well, it was nice seeing you, but I gotta go” 

“Bye”

**~~*~~**

He doesn’t really know what he is doing here. He just needed to get out of the house, because his mom was slowly driving him crazy. He got so used to not being chastised and being around her questioning gaze feels almost suffocating.

Unfortunately, there is nothing to do in a town like this. Not to mention, he doesn’t have any friends here left. Most of them he knew in high school ran away. The same way he did. 

It’s only 4.30 pm, it’s already dark outside when he enters the bar — the only bar this town has.

The bar is not empty, it never is from what Tim remembers. He moves and sits on the barstool, asking for a beer even though he really doesn’t want to drink. He feels a bit out of place, he has quite forgotten over the years what it feels like to be sitting in a bar when everyone knows you, having their gaze on you and being unable to shake off those stares. 

“Fancy seeing you here” Tim turns, recognizing the voice immediately, he ought to be surprised but somehow he isn’t. Not as much. It’s a rather small town and, after all, he is in the only bar in town.

“Why is that?”

“Just a hunch” Armie responds, sitting next to him. Which instigates annoyance in Tim. He isn’t invited. Tim doesn’t want to socialize. Especially with an ex, he hasn’t seen for years. He isn’t interested in catching up with their respective lives. He will be out of here in record time, never hearing about the guy ever again. 

“It’s the only bar in town” Tim replies, lacing his voice with an irritating edge to it. 

“Point” 

The awkward silence falls between them and really, Tim isn’t good with quiet, especially of the awkward kind, this is basically why he prefers to be alone. 

“You know I don’t need a company. Or anything. I’m not interested. Despite anything, my mom could’ve told you” he gets a chuckle in reply and Armie turns to face him, one eyebrow raised in question

“You mean?”

“I mean, I didn’t come here to get reintroduced on living in this lovely town and reconnecting again with my former boyfriend as some sort of Hallmark-movie girl that hates Christmas”

“Jesus, you’re so full of yourself it’s a total surprise the rest of us can even exist in your orbit” Armie huffs angrily. He stands up, the barstool screeching against the floor “I’m sure we would all survive without you gracing us with your  _ oh so necessary _ presence. Happy hols” 

_ Well, fuck _

**~~*~~**

Christmas Eve in his family is fun. Most of the things are, but not when his mom can’t stop looking at him with a kind of pity in her eyes, her lips opening as if to say something, but closing again seeing his sharp look. He doesn’t miss him. Not at all and he can’t quite understand why she insists so much of him being heartbroken. He isn’t. 

So when the midnight rolls around and they are all quite stuffed with food, happy and satiated, the mulled wine also twirling in their stomachs, Tim just wants a bit of fresh air. He gets used to not having his parents around Holidays, it feels almost strange to be with them. Not saying much, he gets his boots on and strolls outside into the crisp air of December. 

His head clears after 5 minutes of walking, the ache of his stomach eases as well and he stops feeling so full to the point of being sick. He hasn’t planned to hit the bar, but when he sees it just feels right. Usually in town when he celebrates Christmas with his friends, after a long dinner they just go to pubs and bars, to drink, and laugh, and have fun. 

He steps inside and scans the room bathed in the dim light. There aren’t many people and all the conversations are hushed. He resolutely ignores the stares, heading straight to the bar and ordering a beer that a seconds later runs down his throat, perfectly cold. 

There this persistent thought nagging his mind he ought to get up and apologize. But he was never good at it. To admit he made a mistake to anyone beside himself. He felt stupid doing so. But Armie is sitting there, in one of the booths, a few feet away from him and Tim can’t stop thinking what an ass he had been to him. It’s not Armie’s fault he doesn’t particularly like this town. He gulps his beer, calling it alcohol courage, and moves in Armie’s direction. 

Tim isn’t really sure how they end up in the bar’s bathroom, Armie’s tongue inside his mouth, devouring him whole. He said sorry and they just started talking, because somehow Tim was reluctant to go back home. He really has no idea how they moved from that to _this_. But he ain’t complaining. He just opens his mouth wider, letting Armie deepen the kiss further, his knees going weak with the force of Armie’s desire. He leans against the bathroom door for support and Armie just goes with him, pressing him against the door with his weight and  _ oooh _ that just feels fantastic. It feels even greater when Armie’s mouth moves down and to the left, sucking at the pale skin of his neck. His hips buck up seeking friction, Armie’s mouth is making obscene noises and he just needs more. 

“Fuck” he groans, his voice raspy and hoarse, when Armie’s lips scrape against his earlobe, biting lightly and his fingers dig almost painfully into Tim’s hips. And he knows he will have bruises there. The thought alone makes his insides melt. He props his leg on Armie’s thigh, undulating his hips, his breath hitching at how delicious the movement feels. 

But he is well aware he needs more. 

So much more. 

It should come as a surprise when Armie sinks to his knees on that sordid toilet floor. But somehow to Tim, it isn’t. It feels like the most logical step forward. Armie pops open the button of his jeans, drags them down alongside his underwear and his cock springs free, already hard, curving a bit towards his belly. Armie doesn’t tease him, something Tim suspected he might do, just to drive him crazy. He just dives straight in, popping the spongy head inside his mouth and sucking. He doesn’t waste any time, getting Tim off expertly with his mouth, swirling his tongue around the shaft, pulling it in as deep as he can. It doesn’t take long before Tim comes, panting and sweaty, his hand roughly gripping Armie’s hair. When Armie stands again, Tim seizes him for a kiss, demanding and uncoordinated, before sneaking his hand inside Armie’s pants and pulling him off with strong, sure strokes. 

**~~*~~**

It’s New Year’s Eve and Tim frankly isn’t quite sure why he hadn't gone back but decided to stay at his parent’s till Saturday. He doesn’t care about this place and yet.

He doesn’t know what to do. His parents have already opened the wine, but he doesn’t have the mood to stay with them, chat and drink. Which doesn’t make any sense because he chose to stay. 

Frustrated and a bit agitated, he gets his boots on and goes outside to clear his mind. It seems that lately, it’s his way of dealing with things. Just going outside for a walk. He doesn’t have any plan, but it comes with no surprises when he stands outside the bar, weighing his options. 

He needs to talk with Armie. He ran away from there without saying anything, leaving Armie sleeping in bed peacefully. Because facing him seemed to be dreadful and terrifying at the time, despite the mutual handjobs a few hours before. 

He scoffs to himself, shakes his head and turns around because there’s nothing good waiting for him inside the bar. He will be back in town in two days. He will forget all about Armie in some time. But he doesn’t move far, he crashes with someone and that’s just his luck for the person to be Armie. 

He looks up and sees Armie’s stormy gaze. He is really fucked. 

“Hi”

Armie raises his eyebrows at him.

“Can we talk? I know you’re probably crossed with me but .. oh yeah I would like to talk” 

“You didn’t bother before”

“I know,” Tim says, defeated. It seems Armie doesn’t want to have anything to do with him. And not that he blames him. He acted as a right asshole. 

“Come on then”

They enter the apartment. It doesn’t look like Armie’s apartment, cold and empty, but what Tim really knows about him now. Not to mention that before he hadn’t had time to look around. He doesn’t want to snoop, he is weirdly curious about Armie's life, but Armie looks at him expectedly and he knows he should start talking. He might not get another chance. It’s not that it will be the end of the world if the things won’t get cleared. It’s just … Tim doesn’t know really why but he wants this solved. 

“Well … I know I was a right dick to you. Both times. And … I’m sorry for getting out of here like this. It’s just … I didn’t want for this to be awkward and— “

“Nothing is awkward if you aren’t making it awkward”

Tim disagrees silently. Things aren’t that simple. 

“Okay listen — “ he starts rambling, all these weird things slipping out of him before he can even process the words “I’m not looking for anyone. Especially not here. I don’t want to be back here and you make me feel … I don’t know how but it is something. It’s not that I loved you all these time because I really  _ really _ haven’t but … oh god it stupid and it sounds stupid and I can’t really explain but … I really don’t want to be back here and I’m not sure if I entered some sort of Hallmark Christmas movie but I’m not gonna be the one feeling as I should be back because you’re here and my family lives here and this is such a nice place. Because it’s not. It's a horrible little town with nothing to do and one bar when everyone knows everyone and everything is a good thing to gossip about. I—“

“Wait wait wait” Armie stops him, and it’s a good thing because Tim is already panting, forgetting to breathe properly during his long nonsensical ramble. 

_ Oh god, why is he doing this to himself?! _

“You think I live here?” And that is clearly not something Tim has imagined to hear. That hasn't even made it to the list of things Armie could say to him. He scrunches his eyebrows at him, a wrinkle appearing between his eyes.

“You’re not?!” He asks unsure and Armie chortles.

“Lord no! I detest this little hole-town.”

“So what’s this?!” Tim asks, swinging his hands around the place

“I’ve rented it for Christmas. I had to come here for a few weeks and help my parents but you know them well enough. They would drive me crazy if I’ve stayed with them. “

_ Fuck. _ Because that sounds so fucking reasonable.

“I don’t live here. I wouldn’t be able to live here, this town suffocates me”

Tim nods because he agrees with the statement. It doesn’t answer the multiple questions he has swirling right at this moment in his head. If he was confused by Armie before, he really doesn’t have a name for what he feels now. 

“So why?” 

Because, honestly, that’s the only thing that comes to his mind. Somehow, the most important one, he wants to know the answer for. 

He doesn’t need to explain ‘ _ what why _ ’, Armie just knows it and he smiles, this soft smile of his that always was able to make Tim’s insides melt and squirm. Today is no exception. 

“I don’t know”

And it’s alright, Tim thinks. Because he also doesn’t know. Perhaps he should think this through, spend some time pondering over this idea, but he isn’t that type of a human. He comes closer, Armie’s eyes never leaving his before he pulls Armie’s head towards him and kisses him.

They can figure this together. 

Somehow. 

Or at least he hopes so. 


End file.
